


Requiem for a match

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Amnesia, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Рука Атобе замерла на полпути. Момоширо издал какой-то непонятный звук, похожий на молчаливый вскрик. А темно-голубые глаза неверяще вглядывались в любимые черты лица, будто вот-вот по красиво очерченным губам заскользит знакомая издевательская, нахально-чарующая ухмылка.Но манящие глаза цвета расплавленного золота смотрели на него выжидающе. Осторожно. С легкой долей вежливого любопытства.Как на чужого.





	Requiem for a match

Название: Requiem for a match  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 30 апреля 2014

******************************

— Капитаны команд, — зычно произнес сидевший на вышке судья, — прошу выйти к сетке.   
Тезука и Юкимура почти синхронно шагнули вперед, отделяясь от своих выстроившихся в линию команд. На арене и трибунах стояла звенящая тишина. Сотни пар глаз следили за тем, как два сильнейших игрока остановились в полуметре друг от друга, совсем близко, но разделяемые между собой белоснежной сеткой.  
— Пожмите друг другу руки, — продолжил судья, — в знак взаимного уважения.  
Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием, глядя глаза в глаза.  
Юкимура улыбнулся мягко, приподняв уголки губ, но взгляд его оставался по-прежнему острым и безжалостным, нацеленным на третье подряд Национальное первенство.  
— Честной игры, — мелодично и доброжелательно произнес он.  
Тезука чуть склонил голову, отвечая:  
— Честной игры.

— Я даже здесь чувствую это напряжение между ними! — закусив губу, пожаловался Гакуто. Не в силах сидеть на месте, он подскочил, начав ходить из стороны в сторону.  
— Мукахи, не мельтеши! – шикнул на того Шишидо, вертясь то влево, то вправо каждый раз, когда акробат проходил мимо него и загораживал обзор. — Сядь и смотри нормально, не мешай другим!  
— Тебе, что ли? — беззлобно съязвил тот, но сел, устремив взгляд обратно на арену.  
— Хм, — достав из внутреннего кармана куртки специальную салфетку, Ошитари снял очки, тщательно протер линзы и, водрузив их обратно на переносицу, задумчиво нахмурился, оглядев скамейку Сейгаку. — Меня больше интересует, а где их первогодка?  
— А что, его нет разве? — удивленно выдал Мукахи и, просмотрев ряд сейгаковцев и не найдя наглого новичка в знакомой кепке, разочарованно фыркнул. — Свалил в свою Америку прямо перед самым финалом Национального, вот ведь поганец!   
Юуши стрельнул взглядом в капитана, но тот никак не отреагировал на слова Гакуто, словно вовсе не слыша их, и только покачал головой.  
— Не думаю. Эчизен, конечно, тот еще зас… трудный ребенок, но он ни за что не пропустил бы финальные матчи с Риккай. Может, что-то случилось?  
Шишидо недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Малыш простудился?  
Атобе тоже интересовал этот вопрос. Он не сводил пристального взгляда со скамейки сейгаковцев. До первого матча, третьего одиночного, оставались считанные минуты. Тезука не разминался, только держал наготове ракетку, стоя рядом со своей командой, по другую сторону бортика трибун. Парни тихо переговаривались о чем-то между собой, то и дело поглядывая на часы, и выглядели встревоженными. С лица сейгаковского гения исчезла вечно скользящая по губам улыбка, разве что глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. А этот вечно гиперактивный Момоширо и сейчас отчаянно размахивал руками, пытаясь убедить в чем-то своего сдержанного капитана и стоявшего тут же хмурого Ойши. Что-то ярко блеснуло, поймав солнечные лучи, и, прищурившись, Атобе показалось, что в руке долговязый парень стискивал мобильный телефон.  
Недолго думая, блондин поднялся с места, и члены его команды мгновенно обратили на него свои взгляды, отвлекаясь от происходящего внизу.  
— Капитан?..  
— Атобе?  
— Ошитари, — властным и подозрительно тихим тоном молвил тот, и тут же все, включая самого Юуши, вытянулись по струночке. — Ты идешь со мной. Остальным быть тут и сообщать мне о ходе матчей. Мы скоро вернемся.  
Он развернулся, ставя точку в разговоре, и поднялся по ступенькам к выходу с арены, на ходу доставая из кармана брюк телефон. Провожавшие его недоуменными взглядами товарищи по команде, мельком переглянувшись между собой, краем уха услышали донесшийся до них приказ:  
— …пришлите мне вертолет. Сейчас же.

Момоширо, секунду назад окрыленный одобрительным кивком капитана, стрелой вылетел с трибун, но, оказавшись за пределами арены, остановился, как вкопанный, вмиг растеряв весь недавний пыл, и растерянно заозирался по сторонам. Куда идти? Куда бежать в первую очередь? Кузина Эчизена была слишком взволнованна, чтобы вспомнить точно, куда направились ее дядя с кузеном, и пробормотала лишь что-то насчет Каруидзавы. Но, черт, это слишком далеко, он не успеет съездить за ним и вернуться обратно к последнему матчу!   
До боли закусив губу, Момо рванулся было вперед и остановился, попятившись назад. Провел трясущейся от волнения рукой по волосам. В какой же стороне этот чертов вокзал?! Или стоит взять такси? А если пробки? Времени катастрофически мало!  
— Так, Момо, успокойся, — прошептал он, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, — успокойся, парень. Думай, думай! Черт, Эчизен, — беспомощно и тихонько взвыл он, — до чего же ты иногда проблемный! Так, нет, нет, не смей поддаваться панике, Такеши! Ты просто обязан найти и привезти этого поганца обратно, хотя бы для того, чтобы хорошенько отлупить его! И мы просто обязаны успеть… — уже одними губами прошептал он отчаянно, до боли стиснув пальцы в кулаки.  
В мыслях начало проясняться, и, определившись, Момо уже решительно рванул было в сторону, когда неожиданно вокруг поднялся сильный ветер, а уши заложило от неприятного, постепенно нараставшего гула. Куртка высоко задралась, мешая идти, а трава под ногами заколыхалась с бешеной скоростью. Теннисист инстинктивно пригнулся к земле и не сразу уловил сквозь шум знакомый голос, настойчиво звавший его.  
— Момоширо!   
Он поднял голову и, щурясь от хлеставшего по лицу ветра, приглядевшись внимательнее, не поверил собственным глазам.   
Вертолет, зависший над самой землей, и капитан команды Хетей, уверенно стоявший на подножке.  
Момо неверяще сглотнул.  
— Атобе-сан?..  
— Забирайся! — приспустив наушники, коротко приказал блондин, с трудом перекрикивая шум вертящихся лопастей. — Ты знаешь, где он?  
Осознание обрушилось на него, мгновенно затопив огромным, невыносимым облегчением, и тяжелейший груз подступавшего отчаяния слетел с плеч, словно не выдержав бушевавшего кругом ветряного вихря.  
— Да, да! — запальчиво, прерывисто дыша, закивал Момоширо. — Нам срочно надо в Каруидзаву!

* * *

Вертолет уже долгое время кружил над лесным массивом, но ничего похожего на примерное, со слов кузины Эчизена, описание места, куда отправился со своим сыном легендарный теннисист, ни Ошитари, внимательнейшим образом вглядывавшийся в расстилавшиеся внизу просторы, ни пилот не замечали.  
В наушниках, частично приглушавших шум лопастей вертолета, раздался предупреждающий треск. Прикоснувшись к микрофону, Атобе отрешенно произнес, не сводя напряженного, сканирующего взгляда с раскинувшегося внизу лесного покрывала:  
— Тезука проигрывает.  
Момоширо дернулся, словно от пощечины, и прикрыл глаза от безысходности.  
— Да что же это… — бледный, отчаянно прошептал он одними губами. — Эчизен, капитан…

— Я вижу их! — несколько бесконечно долгих минут спустя, наконец, облегченно произнес в микрофон Ошитари, мгновенно выпуская из тела все напряжение, и пристальнее всмотрелся в просвет между деревьями, где виднелся описанный девушкой выступ. Невдалеке бил водопад, спускаясь вниз и продолжая путь горной реки.  
Момоширо затаил дыхание, боясь поверить и спугнуть удачу.  
— Приземлиться сможешь? — властно обращаясь к первому пилоту, Атобе не спрашивал — приказывал, не оставляя выбора.  
Тот, оглядев профессиональным взглядом местность, уверенно кивнул.

Едва вертолет приземлился, а кабина открылась, как Момоширо, не глядя под ноги, срывая с головы наушники и бросая куда-то за спину, рванул вперед, давно уже заметив скромную палатку и своего друга, стоявшего рядом с мужчиной в одежде монаха.  
Не сводя взгляда со стремительно приближавшегося к мальчишке сейгаковца, Атобе спустился с вертолета и направился к ним.  
— Эчизен! Эй, Эчизен! Не стой столбом! — схватив брюнета за плечи, Момо с силой встряхнул его несколько раз. — Финал уже в самом разгаре, капитан играет прямо сейчас! Нам надо спешить, чтобы успеть к твоему матчу!  
Тот, ойкнув, растерянно моргнул и почти испуганно посмотрел на возвышавшегося над ним парня.  
— Да что с тобой?! Финал, Эчизен, финал! Только не говори мне, что забыл про него!  
Стоявший недалеко от них Нанджиро негромко кашлянул и медленно произнес, пытаясь подобрать слова:  
— Полегче, парень, не тряси его так… и… — глубоко вздохнув, он с тщетно скрываемым беспокойством взглянул на сына, — боюсь, у нас есть одна маленькая, но серьезная проблемка…  
Момоширо сильнее стиснул плечи друга и удивленно перевел взгляд на Эчизена-старшего.  
— О чем вы? Какая проблема? У нас уже есть одна — мы опаздываем!  
Атобе, все это время молча стоявший рядом и не сводивший пристального взгляда с явно растерянного первогодки, шагнул ближе, тихо произнеся:  
— Убери руки.  
— Что?  
— Убери. От него. Руки, — свистящим шепотом приказал он, опасно сузив глаза и метнув в парня убийственный взгляд.   
Момоширо мгновенно отпустил Эчизена, и тот вздохнул с явным облегчением, чувствуя, что еще немного и его просто скрючит от недюжинной силы, с которой этот долговязый парень держал его, будто в клешнях.  
Словно повинуясь неведомому приказу, Момо отошел на несколько шагов в сторону, не сводя с блондина почти благоговейно-испуганного взгляда. А Атобе смотрел только на хрупкого брюнета, сейчас украдкой растиравшего затекшие плечи.  
— Эчизен, — тихо позвал он, и мальчишка поднял на него внимательный взгляд.  
Взгляд, полный настороженности, немых вопросов и ожидания.  
Такой наивный, удивительно чистый и открытый миру взгляд, в котором не было и капли узнавания его…   
Смотря в эти манящие, цвета расплавленного золота глаза, Атобе чувствовал, как осознание медленно накрывает его, а липкий страх сжимает сердце ледяной рукой, и легкие будто бы покрываются корочкой льда, не давая вздохнуть.  
— Рема, — с едва различимыми нотками отчаяния прошептал он, всматриваясь, выискивая в этих глазах проблеск узнавания, знакомые насмешливые искорки, хоть что-нибудь, что отпустило бы его сжавшееся в страхе нутро и позволило бы вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Искал и не находил, только натыкался на стену прохладного непонимания.   
Он поднял руку, желая прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к нежной коже, провести линию от висков, очертить скулы и обнять за шею, одним рывком притягивая к себе. Ошарашено следя за тем, как непозволительно близко капитан Хетея находится к Эчизену, Момоширо хотел уже возмутиться, но тут брюнет до боли знакомым жестом чуть наклонил голову на бок и, смотря на Атобе в упор внимательным, настороженным взглядом, отступая на шаг назад, прямо спросил:  
— Кто вы?

* * *

Время словно застыло, и воцарившееся в воздухе напряжение впору было резать остро заточенным ножом.  
Рука Атобе замерла на полпути. Момоширо издал какой-то непонятный звук, похожий на молчаливый вскрик. А темно-голубые глаза неверяще вглядывались в любимые черты лица, будто вот-вот по красиво очерченным губам заскользит знакомая издевательская, нахально-чарующая ухмылка.  
Но манящие глаза цвета расплавленного золота смотрели на него выжидающе.   
Осторожно.   
С легкой долей вежливого любопытства.  
Как на чужого.  
— Кто вы? — повторил Эчизен, обернувшись и посмотрев на шокированного Момоширо, после чего вновь перевел взгляд на Атобе, продолжая удерживать дистанцию между ними. — Вы знаете меня?  
Кейго застыл, смотря в этот чистый, незамутненный взгляд, чувствуя, как у него из-под ног безжалостно выбивают почву, а сам он медленно падает в пропасть. К груди подступал ледяной холод, парализуя ноги, руки. Тело не слушалось.   
Через силу сделав осторожный шаг вперед, Атобе прошептал одними губами, протягивая навстречу мальчишке раскрытую ладонь:  
— Рема…  
Но тот только отступил назад, в глазах промелькнула тень страха.  
— Не трогайте меня!

Кейго слышал, как лопнула струна, как треснули и звонкими осколками рассыпались на миллионы частиц его воспоминания, их воспоминания, все проведенные вместе ночи и дни, все ссоры и споры, все матчи, все украдкой нежно произнесенные слова, все…  
Он не помнил его. Не знал его.   
Боялся…  
От осознания этого перехватило дыхание. Стало трудно дышать.  
— Что… — сквозь пелену услышал он неверящее бормотание Момоширо и почувствовал, как его задели плечом, отталкивая в сторону. — Ой, Эчизен! Не смей шутить так! Не смей!  
Задыхаясь, судорожно глотая воздух, Атобе отступил, отводя от Ремы и остальных надтреснутый взгляд. В груди сдавило железными тисками, и юноша чуть не схватился машинально за поло, до боли сжимая ткань и в последний момент сдержавшись. Он уже не слышал, как Момоширо что-то обсуждал с отцом Ремы, как легендарный Самурай Нанджиро что-то тихо говорил своему сыну, мягко того уговаривая, как Ошитари пришел к ним, напомнив о времени. Он не помнил, как на ватных ногах вернулся в вертолет, титаническими усилиями скрывая ото всех разверзнувшуюся в груди бездну отчаяния, и только прикрыл глаза, растворяясь в обрывках смешавшихся в кучу воспоминаний…

Теплый и гладкий шелк загорелой кожи под его ладонями.

Обманчиво хрупкое тело в его объятиях, отзывающееся на каждую мимолетную ласку.

Затуманенный желанием взгляд, сияющий в темноте спальни подобно драгоценным камням.

Легкие, порхающие касания подушечек пальцев, едва касавшихся напряженного тела.

Виноградный вкус изогнутых в издевательской ухмылке губ, всегда целовавших требовательно, жадно, каждый раз словно в последний.

Тихий мелодичный смех, все чаще и чаще раздававшийся в стенах огромного и холодного особняка — и все равно недостаточно, мало.

Легко слетающее с губ, выбешивающее до жути и в то же время удивительно привычное: «Обезьяний король».

Это милое фырканье и высокие скулы, покрытые редким, очаровательным пунцовым румянцем.

Рваное дыхание, прикушенные до боли губы, лихорадочно цепляющиеся за простыни пальцы и тихие сдавленные стоны, разрядом проходившие по телу.

И едва слышное, хриплое: «Я люблю тебя, Кейго»...

* * *

Он вздрогнул, когда чья-то ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, возвращая в реальность.  
— Атобе?.. — с легким беспокойством посмотрел на него Ошитари.  
«Все в порядке», — хотел было сказать блондин, но горло сдавило.   
— Все в порядке? — словно суфлируя ему, не получив никакого ответа, тихо продолжил товарищ по команде.  
В кабине уже никого не было, кроме него, Юуши и первого пилота. Момоширо и Эчизен, видимо, отправились на арену. Когда они взлетели? Приземлились? Сколько он просидел, не реагируя ни на что?   
Сказал ли Рема что-то, смотрел ли на него, до того как ушел?..   
Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Атобе поднялся с места.  
— Да, — бесцветно обронил он, спрыгнул на землю и, не оборачиваясь, направился к арене, напоследок махнув рукой, отпуская пилота на базу.

— Эй, пс, — шепотом позвал Мукахи напарника и, кивнув в сторону блондина, обеспокоенно спросил: — Что с Атобе? Куда ты дел нашего капитана?  
— Не трогайте его пока, — одними губами произнес в ответ Ошитари, периодически бросая на Атобе обеспокоенные взгляды с тех пор, как они вдвоем вернулись на трибуны.  
Шел уже предпоследний матч. Счет был 2:1 в пользу Риккайдай, но у сейгаковцев пока еще были все шансы взять эту игру и перейти к последнему матчу, должному сыграть в этой битве финальный аккорд. На трибунах царило оживление, и только на скамейке Сейгаку клубилась непонятная настороженность, словно члены команды ждали чего-то, наблюдали за игрой Золотой пары и в то же время находились будто бы не здесь.   
Атобе смотрел на арену, а перед глазами его стоял чистый взгляд золотистых омутов. Взгляд, смотревший на него, не узнававший его, своим равнодушием приносивший боль.  
И в мыслях его уже выстраивались все возможные планы действий: что делать, куда обращаться, кому звонить — сделать все, только чтобы вернуть Эчизену память. Он не позволит ему просто так взять и выкинуть его, Атобе Кейго, из своих воспоминаний.   
Ни его, ни все то, что было между ними.  
Никогда и ни с кем Кейго не чувствовал себя так легко и непринужденно. Всегда уверенный в себе и собственном превосходстве, твердо знающий, чего хочет, рядом с этим мальчишкой, дерзким, упрямым, своевольным и с вечным вызовом в наглых кошачьих глазах, он расслаблялся, отпускал себя и втайне наслаждался каждым прожитым вместе днем — каждой ссорой, прикосновением, матчем, спором, каждым встреченным вместе утром и завтраком после. Сам не заметив как, он сберег в памяти каждый момент их близости и теперь не собирался вот так просто отпускать этого маленького засранца, позволив тому забрать с собой все теплые, такие бесценные воспоминания.  
Только не после того, как он подпустил его к себе ближе, чем кого бы то ни было.

Не в силах спокойно сидеть на месте, Атобе поднялся. И только сейчас, словно прозрев, заметил какое-то странное напряжение, царившее на трибунах.   
— В чем дело? — приблизившись к Ошитари, тихо спросил он.  
— Момоширо проболтался, что Эчизен потерял память, — вздохнул тот и, немного помявшись, неуверенно добавил: — И сказал еще, что к нему начинают возвращаться воспоминания… — Атобе застыл. — Кажется, с помощью игры в теннис. Хотя Эчизен даже о нем позабыл все напрочь, и кто-то из его бывших соперников пошел к нему, чтобы помочь. Вон, даже Санада засобирался, — озадаченно произнес Юуши.   
Атобе молчал, никак не реагируя на новость. А полуобернувшись, тенсай увидел лишь пустующее место рядом с собой, где несколько мгновений назад стоял капитан.   
Окинув кресла быстрым взглядом, он отметил, что знакомой ракетки тоже не было.

* * *

Оставив Санаду позади себя, Атобе почти бегом спешил к единственному занятому корту, на котором уже издалека виднелась небольшая толпа выстроившихся по периметру игроков. Слух ласкали привычные удары мяча, с силой отскакивавшего от покрытия, а вместе с ними и привычно решительный, до боли знакомый голос:  
— Еще, пожалуйста!  
Атобе ускорил шаг.  
Сражаться, выкладываясь до конца, даже когда шансы на победу невелики, стараться изо всех сил и, вопреки всему, делать невозможное.   
Это так похоже на него.  
По губам хетейца скользнула слабая улыбка, но в тени ее притаилась мучительная надежда на чудо. То самое, невозможное, которого Эчизен каким-то образом умудрялся добиваться каждый раз, выходя на корт.

С трудом сдерживая нетерпение, Атобе вышел против него последним. Почти все, с кем играл мальчишка до этого, лежали вдоль ограждения, тяжело дыша и отходя от оглушительного поражения, не в силах поверить, что еще несколько минут назад сейгаковец не помнил ничего.   
Атобе взглянул на Эчизена через весь корт, встретившись с его рассеянной улыбкой и лихорадочным, азартно блестевшим взглядом. Рема на раз считывал все уловки и приемы противников, разбивая их в пух и прах. Теннис словно был у него в крови, передался в генах, впитался с молоком матери. Он вспомнил все свои подачи, шаги, удары, движения тела, силу ударов… и не узнавал никого из своих соперников в лицо. Будто они представлялись ему вереницей свечей и укороченных ударов, последовательностью, уникальной для каждого, по которой он считывал оппонента и «узнавал» его.   
Атобе сильнее сжал ракетку, сверля парня взглядом. Нет, так не пойдет.  
И времени катастрофически мало.  
— Поехали, — прошептал Атобе и ударил по мячу, вкладывая в подачу всю силу своего желания.   
«Я заставлю тебя вспомнить меня, нас. Как только ты посмел забыть, что принадлежишь мне!»

Он обрушил на него череду сильнейших ударов, одного за другим, не щадя. Рема отбивался, как мог, упускал, не успевал, вставал и падал вновь, выпуская ракетку из рук.   
— Соберись же, черт тебя возьми! — строго крикнул Кейго, украдкой смахивая со лба пот и в который уже раз стреляя Тангейзером, не обращая внимания на стрельнувшую по запястью боль.  
Время утекало сквозь пальцы, и оставались считанные минуты, но и те стремительно исчезали, рассыпаясь.  
Сбившись со счета, Атобе замахнулся и крепко стиснул зубы, поморщившись. Боль растекалась по плечу и всей руке, мышцы начинали неметь, снижая подвижность. «Еще, — скрипя зубами, заклинал юноша, посылая мяч через сетку. — Еще! — снова удар. — Ради команды Тезука пожертвовал своей рукой, — удар, — и если теннис единственное, что может вернуть тебе память… — Атобе прикусил щеку изнутри, перебивая судорогу, и слегка пошатнулся, решительно взмахивая ракеткой в очередной раз, — так тому и быть!»  
Послав очередной Тангейзер, Кейго едва подавил желание схватиться за плечо и лишь стиснул зубы.  
«Если это ты…»

* * *

Чуть пошатнувшись, Атобе дрожащей, покалывающей от онемения рукой смахнул застилавший глаза пот. Кругом стояла тревожная, застывшая в ожидании тишина. Стук мяча резко стих пару секунд назад, напоследок звонко ударившегося о металлическую сетку за его спиной.   
Отбил. Все приемы, что оттачивались долгими бессонными ночами и доводились до совершенства. Все отбил. Один за другим, раскрыв их все и подобрав нужный ключик к победе.   
И в одно мгновение гробовая тишина лопнула, заполнившись звуками.  
Тяжело, прерывисто дыша, Атобе не обращал внимания на собственное состояние. Он где-то на периферии слышал, как удивленно присвистнули парни и что-то одобрительно заворчали, слышал слетающие с чужих губ слова: «а этот первогодка чертовски хорош», «ты, можно подумать, не знал», «даже не верится, что он терял память…». Все это пролетало мимо, где-то там, а он все также стоял на месте, не шелохнувшись, а из достигшей своего предела, безвольно повисшей вдоль тела руки только чудом не выскальзывала ракетка.   
Атобе молча смотрел на поправляющего кепку брюнета, на то, как он одернул футболку и закинул ракетку на плечо. Все эти действия были настолько знакомыми, такими родными…  
Дыхание перехватило, каждый вдох становился все тише, осторожнее. Кейго не двигался с места, боясь одним случайным движением спугнуть малейший шанс на успех, сорвать расцветающую робким цветком надежду, и только пристально следил, как, спрятав выражение глаз за козырьком проклятой кепки, Эчизен пересекал корт, намереваясь пройти мимо него.

Атобе не заметил, как сердце пропустило удар, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до нескольких шагов, а в висках набатом стучала тревожная мысль:   
Получилось ли? Вспомнил ли?..   
Подходя к нему, Эчизен чуть приподнял голову, так что под козырьком мелькнул кончик его носа. А приблизившись еще на несколько шагов, он едва уловимо замедлил ход.   
Атобе проследил за ним взглядом, но не видел выражения золотистых глаз, скрытых под козырьком кепки.  
Времени уже не осталось. Золотая пара наверняка закончила свой матч.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Рема вдруг остановился, и вокруг вновь зазвенела тишина, на этот раз чего-то непонимающая, недоумевающая. Удивленная. Ведь времени совсем не осталось, и медлить ни в коем случае нельзя.  
А Кейго почувствовал, как по тыльной стороне ладони вдруг в знакомом жесте скользнули влажные от пота и напряжения пальцы. Опустившись чуть ниже, они легли в раскрытую ладонь и сжали легонько… секундой позже обхватив крепко-крепко, изо всех сил, словно не желая и боясь отпустить.  
Атобе повернулся чуть левее, и одновременно с тем Рема подался к нему, легко и осторожно прильнув виском к сильному плечу. Теперь, находясь так близко, блондин видел, как взволнованно трепетали его ресницы, а веки были опущены, спрятав за ними всю бурю чувств.  
И он почувствовал, как тяжелейший груз слетает с его плеч, рассыпаясь в пыль, позволяя за эти бесконечно долгие часы, наконец, вздохнуть с облегчением.  
— Спасибо… — едва слышно прошептал Рема и отстранился, напоследок сжав сильную ладонь, — …Кейго.  
После чего отпустил, поспешив вперед.

* * *

— Гейм и матч, Эчизен Рема. 6-4!


End file.
